Problem: Simplify the expression. $(4t^{4}-5t^{2}-t)(t^{2})$
Explanation: First use the distributive property. $ 4 t^4 ( t^2) - 5 t^2 ( t^2) - t ( t^2) $ Simplify. $4t^{6}-5t^{4}-t^{3}$